jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ E-Mail-Adresse Hallo lieber Premia, erstmal möchte ich mich auch noch mal bei dir herzlich bedanken, dass ihr das mit dem Gewinnspiel gemacht habt. Das war echt megaspitze von euch :). Man hat uns mitgelteilt, dass die Gewinner sich bei dir melden sollen, wegen einer Benutzername@jedipedia.de E-Mailaddresse. Das ist ebenfalls supergenial und ich freue mich riesig, dass ich so eine bekomme. Viele liebe Grüße Boba 01:02, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich schließe mich da an.E.B 01:08, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist echt eine super Idee gewesen. Ich würde mich natürlich auch über eine solche Adresse freuen, das wäre echt klasse! MfG Kyle22 16:23, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe E-Mail-Adressen für die ersten sechs Plätze eingerichtet: kyle22@jedipedia.de, e.b@jedipedia.de, steffen.gebhart@jedipedia.de, kanzlerpatrick@jedipedia.de, skywalkerxl@jedipedia.de und boba@jedipedia.de. Als Umleitung habe ich jeweils die Mails eingetragen, die ihr im Gewinnspiel angegeben habt. Viel Spaß mit euren Jedipedia-Mails! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:31, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S.: @Boba: Schön, dass das Gewinnspiel so gut angekommen ist. Das freut uns natürlich! Bild:--).gif Hey, super! Vielen Dank, Premia! Gruß Kyle22 16:28, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich will mich auch nochmal bedanken! Das ist echt cool! Ebenfalls danke für das OSWFC-Magazin das ich gewonnen habe. Es ist mein erstes um ehrlich zu sein. Und viel besser als ich dachte! Danke! SkywalkerXL 17:38, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zahlungsdaten wegen des Gewinnspiels Hallo Premia, ich habe eine Anmeldebestätigung vom offiziellen Star Wars Fan Club und eine Zugangsanleitung zum Hyperspace bekommen. Die Zahlungsdaten hab ich dir per Mail geschickt. E.B 08:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, per E-Mail habe ich dir als Nachweis Kontoauszüge für deine OSWFC-Anmeldung geschickt, die die Zahlung bestätigen. Der Clubbeitrag wurde bereits am 24. Juli gleich zusammen mit der Anmeldung beglichen. Falls es Fragen seitens des OSWFC gibt, weshalb sich Kontoinhaber und Mitgliedsname unterscheiden, kannst du natürlich angeben, dass es sich um ein Gewinnspiel von Jedipedia handelt. Viel Spaß im Club! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:24, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Yeah Danke!!! E.B 18:40, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Rangliste Hi Premia. Soweit ich weiß gibt es eine Rangliste (die mit den Benutzer die die meisten Edits haben). Kannst du eine erstellen mit den Benutzer die die meisten Artikel erstllten? Und wie kann man erkennen, dass ein neuer Benutzer in Jedipedia ist? MfG K. Mephisto disku 11:30, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jo das mit den Artikeln wäre lustig, Neue Benutzer zu erkennen, bei Wikipedia ist das ganz leicht, die sehen in den Letzten Änderung bei so ner spezialseite das sich jemand angemeldet hat, wir müssen da warten bis der was gemacht hat, aber das sieht man dann auch direkt, naja meistens kommt drauf an wenn da wieder so runs kmmen wie kurz vor dem 30 jährigen Jubiläum kann man die mal übersehen ;) Gruß Jango 11:34, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Mephisto, du kannst auch hier schauen: sql_user.php. Die Rangliste ist eine Extension, für erstellte Artikel gibt es leider keine Extension. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:20, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hey Premia kannst du bitte meine Userseite halbsperren dass keiner drauf vandalieren kann? THX(1138) im VorrausDark Lord disku 15:11, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Dark Lord, deine Benutzerseite kann ab sofort nur noch von registrierten Benutzern bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:14, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Thx Dark Lord disku 23:43, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Könntest du das bei mir auch machen?? Ich hasse Vandalen und möchte nicht, dass meine Benutzerseite ein Opfer von denen wird. MfG--CC Gree disku 14:03, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wenn deine Seite mal vandaliert worden ist, können wir nochmal drüber reden. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 14:47, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) IP-Adresse Hi Premia erstmal danke das du mir das mit dem Lesenswerten Artikel erklärt hast. Aber meine IP-Adresse ändert sich jeden Tag das ist doch nicht normal oder? Shaak Ti 17:38, 6. August 2007 (CEST) :Ich darf doch, oder? - Okay :-) Also, die IP-Adresse ist nicht fest eingestellt, die ändert sich, wenn Einstellungen am Router (der die Internetverbindung herstellt) geändert werden. Was hingegen fest mit deinem Computer verbunden ist, ist die sog. Mac-Adresse, die braucht man dann für Netzwerke. Man könnte also eine IP-Sperrung durchaus umgehen, dass sie sich ändert ist nichts besonderes. MfG Kyle22 17:42, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Natürlich darfst du. Danke Kyle. Premia Admin 21:05, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::War mir ein Vergnügen... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 16:12, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschiebungsrechte Da ich derzeit keine Verschiebungsrechte habe, musste ich in letzter Zeit einige Verschiebungsanträge stellen, so dass jemand anders einen Artikel verschiebt, wodurch ich und derjenige, der es dann verschoben hat, zusätzliche Arbeit hatten. Könnte ich daher Verschiebungsrechte bekommen, um dies zu vereinfachen? Ich werde sie natürlich nur in eindeutigen Fällen wie Tippfehler im Artikelnamen verwenden. Vielen Dank im Voraus und Gruß, Admiral Ackbar 00:42, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Ackbar, ich habe dir Verschiebungsrechte zugewiesen. Du kannst ab sofort Artikel verschieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:35, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::vielen Dank und gute Nacht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:38, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hallo Premia ich hab folgende Bitte/Frage: Wie wärs wenn man eine Userliste für User mit mindestens 50 edits macht, damit man nicht an diesen störenden Vandalen vorbei muss?Dark Lord disku 22:30, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Dark Lord, im Grunde eine gute Idee, allerdings würde diese Liste eine fortlaufende Aktualisierung erfordern, deshalb haben wir uns für die automatisierte Liste entschieden und benennen die Vandalen um in Vandale1, Vandale2, usw. Wir hatten schon einmal eine manuelle Liste als Benutzerliste eingesetzt, diese auf Grund der umständlichen Handhabung allerdings wieder verworfen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:48, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::OK Dark Lord disku 14:34, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Hallo Premia, ich häütt ne Frage, wer ist das auf dem Straight Vodka-Bild? Jango 22:53, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :The one and only, the King, Mr. Elvis Presley himself. Premia Admin 23:00, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ah natürlich, jetzt seh ichs danke Jango 23:03, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ausgerechnet Elvis...man hat ja gesehen, wie gut der Vodka für ihn war. E.B 10:53, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vor den Konzerten hats geholfen. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 11:32, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist ja das schlimme an Drogen, Alkohol, Zigaretten und anderen gebräuchlichen Konsumgütern, welche süchtig machen. Man fühlt sich für den Moment nach der Einnahme wieder gut und hinterher nur um so schlechter, weil man noch ein Stück abhängiger geworden ist... Es zieht einen einfach unaufhörlich in den Angrund. Tja hehe, da hab ich den lieben Studenten wohl etwas belehrt.Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif E.B 13:52, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neues Passwort Als ich mich im Computerraum meiner Schule eingeloggt habe, haben sie einen Teil meines Passwortes gesehen. Ich brauche ein neues. Wie kann ich das bekommen??? E.B 10:52, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du klickst einfach oben rechts bei den Links zu deiner Benutzerseite, deiner Disku, deinen Beiträgen usw. auf "Einstellungen". Dort hast du die Möglichkeit, dein Passwort ganz unkompliziert zu ändern. MfG Kyle22 11:25, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hey Premia ich hätte erneuet eine Bitte und zwar hätte ich gerne Verschiebungsrechte, keine Sorge ich mach schon nix Schlimmes Bild:;-).gif und ich hab mein Anmeldedatum optimiert. MFG Dark Lord disku 14:27, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach und kann es sein dass du oder Vorfahren oder Verwandte von dir aus Rumänien kommen?Dark Lord disku 00:48, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Dark Lord, ich habe dir Verschiebungsrechte gegeben. Mit Rumänien liegst du knapp daneben, meine Vorfahren kommen aus der Türkei. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:18, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::OK auch gut also dann danke und gülle gülle^^.Dark Lord disku 15:36, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Interviews? Wieso hast du mit SW-Schauspielern eig die ganzen Interviews geführt? Warst du mal Reporter? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 14:54, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Darth, die Interviews waren für StarWars-Chroniken.de. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Start "von 28 weeks later" am 30. August Der zweite Teil des Zombieschockers "28 days later" kommt ja bald in die Kinos und du, Premia, bist ja auch so ein Horrorfan. Schaust du dir das an? Ich habe hier mal den Trailer:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0oSdqQuzdU Und hier die ersten 10 Minuten:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiSM5ukQ1-Q Ich habe mir bei youtube übrigens schon den kompletten Film angesehen. Auf Englisch versteht sich! Bild:;-).gif E.B 23:15, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :28 weeks later werde ich mir wahrscheinlich auf DVD anschauen. Resident Evil: Extinction könnte auch ganz nett werden. Am 23. wird aber auf jeden Fall erst mal Planet Terror geguckt. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 22:42, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mir den Trailer zu Planet Terror angesehen. Aber mir ist nich so ganz klar, worum es dabei geht. E.B 23:00, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es geht darum, worum es in jedem guten Zombiefilm geht: So viele Zombies wie möglich platt machen! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 23:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Großadmiräle Hallo Premia! Könntest du vielleicht eine Vorlage für die Großadmiräle erstellen? Ich verstehe von Vorlagen nämlich überhaupt nix, allerdings wäre es für die Navigation sicherlich gut, wenn wir eine Navigationsleiste mit allen 14 hätten. Ginge das? --Asajj Tee? 23:14, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Asajj, an welche Art von Vorlage hast du dabei gedacht? Premia Admin 23:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::In etwa sowas wie Vorlage:Klonkriegsromane. --Asajj Tee? 23:20, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Diese Vorlage würde ich morgen oder so gerne erstellen, wenn sie zur Erstellungfreigegeben ist. Ich denke, ich will mich mit Vorlagen vertraut machen. Ich hätte dann aber ganz gerne gelistet, was da alles rein soll.E.B 23:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ob sie "freigegeben" ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber die Liste findest du hier. Wenn du es machst, gib bei Thrawn bitte Mitth'raw'nuruodo an, ok? --Asajj Tee? 23:25, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::OK E.B, sag einfach bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Gruß und gutes Gelingen, Premia Admin 23:27, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mit der Vorlage Vorlage:NaviBlock wollten ich und Ben mal eine allgemeine Vorlage für solche Navigationen erstellen, da solche Navi-Leisten in vielerlei Hinsicht wichtig sind (Senatoren, Jedi-Ratsmitglieder, Admirale, usw). Allerdings kann es mit der Fertigstellung erst weitergehen, wenn die neue Wiki-Software installiert ist, die das Ein- und Ausklappen von diesen Leisten ermöglicht. Vielleicht kannst du solange noch warten Asajj, das wäre nett ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:34, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Klar, die Vorlage läuft mir ja nicht weg. Und die Artikel kann ich ja jetzt schon erstellen ;). --Asajj Tee? 23:37, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, aber klaro :) --Little Ani Admin 23:39, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Wann bekommen wir denn eigentlich eine neue Wiki-Software? --Asajj Tee? 23:48, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Nach dem Serverwechsel. Premia Admin 23:49, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wann ist der ^^? --Asajj Tee? 23:50, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Schön, ich werde mich dann bald darum kümmern. Ich muss nur, wie bereits erwähnt, eine Liste mit allen wichtigen Angaben bekommen, damit ich weiß, was dort einzubauen ist.E.B 23:52, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Steht noch nicht fest. Erst einmal muss ich den passenden Host für uns finden, dann sage ich nochmal bescheid. Premia Admin 23:58, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::@E.B: Oben habe ich doch geschrieben, dass so eine Vorlage schon in der Mache ist. Das gibt eine Standard-Vorlage für alle Navi-Leisten, egal zu welchem Thema. Sorry, aber da brauchst du nichts weiter machen ;) --Little Ani Admin 00:02, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach schade, meno!!! E.B 00:09, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sithpedia Morgen Premia, ich habe gerade durch stöbern in Google eine abkupferung deiner Sithpedia gefunden, ist nicht so eindrucksvoll wie ich auf dem Screenshot gesehen habe, jedoch habe ich dort eine wie mir scheint exakte Kopie des Jedipedia-Artikels gefunden, desweiteren sehe ich gerade, das die dort simples Copy&Paste betreiben, so haben sie dort dem anschein nach den gesamten Lichtschwertartikel kopiert, ich finde das dies nicht zumutbar ist, das Personen unsere Arbeit kopieren und sie dort einfügen. Ich glaubs echt nicht, die scheinen dort wirklich alles zu kopieren, ich habe momentan wenig Zeit und kann mir nicht alles anschauen, jedoch glaube ich nicht das die "ihren" Star Wars Artikel bei einem Mal geschrieben haben und der zufällig im Aufbau unserem haargenau gleicht, sowas ist unverschämt, vielleicht solltest du mal mit denen reden, hier die Hauptseite. Nein sowas ist echt nicht gutzuheißen, den Klonkrieger-Artikel haben die auch kopiert. Darum musst du dich ümmern, MfG Jango 13:21, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Argh, Boba Fett haben die auch geklaut, das geht jawohl gar nicht Jango 13:25, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Die haben wirklich, von wenigen ausnahmen abgesehen, alles von uns kopiert. Darum: „Die Sith vernichten wir müssen.“ Naja, vieleicht nicht gleich vernichten, aber mit ihnen Reden, dass Kopieren der Weg zur Dunklen Seite ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ok selbst ich wende mich gegen meine Mitsiths.Dark Lord disku 15:40, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist doch die Höhe!! Die haben sogar die Kategorien, Weblinks und Quellen von Lichtschwert kopiert. Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein. Das ist Diebstahl (naja auch wenn wir unter den GNU Free Documentations liegen) und zwar dreister. Boba 16:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und den Artikel der Sturmtruppen auch. Die haben bisher etwa so 55 Artikel oder so. Sogar die Bilder klauen sie. Und in unseren dort kopierten Artikeln sind die ganzen toten Links. Das ist die Höhe!!! Das ist unser Werk, unser allein!!! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:26, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Unter Einhaltung der GNU-Lizenz dürfen Kopien von Artikeln, Kategorien, etc. angefertigt werden, d.h. der Klon, in diesem Fall Sithpedia (unser Halloweenscherz lässt grüßen), muss Jedipedia im Copyright nennen. Premia Admin 16:39, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wer kontrolliert, dass die das auch tun? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:45, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wir. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 16:46, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du! Wir sind keine Admins.Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:51, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, da kann jeder mithelfen. Jango hat schon mal den ersten Schritt gemacht, indem er überhaupt die Seite gefunden hat. Premia Admin 16:56, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Und wie genau kann ich das machen. Wir können ja eine Babel "Starwars Wiki Copyright Ranger" erstellen. Die lamentieren sich dort dann immer mit erhobenem Zeigefinger durch die Gegend. =) Nein im ernst: Wie soll das gehen? Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:02, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das würde mich auch interessieren. Ich lege mich nicht so für die JP ins Zeug, um meine Arbeit als 1:1-Kopie auf einer Billigseite wiederzufinden. Dagegen sollte man entschlossen vorgehen finde ich. MfG Kyle22 17:19, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ganz genau. Von normalen Usern kann da nur eine Rumnörgelei in deren Diskussionen erfolgen. Das müsst schon ihr Admins machen, denke ich. Ich sehe da keinen Weg, wie da empörte Benutzer der Jedpedia das kontrollieren sollten. Da brauch es eine Führungslinie. Und die müsst ihr bilden. Ich bin natürlich gerne bereit, euch da zur Seite zu stehen. Ich glaube, Premia berät sich gerade mit den anderen Admins. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:24, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das möchte ich sehen, wie du da zur Seite stehst... Kyle22 17:28, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ja echt schmlimm! Vielleicht kann man sich ja mit denen einigen. Das sind erst 9 User. Die nehmen ihre Seite vom netzt und wir nehmen sie hier bei uns auf ;-), kostenlos....--Yoda41 Admin 17:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sicher, wir müssen mit denen reden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das nicht irgendwelche Assis sind, die wir besser nicht aufnehmen sollten. Schließlich ist das schon ne reife Leistung, was die da gebracht haben... Kyle22 18:01, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Erinnert mich an die, die früher von SWU kopiert haben. --Asajj Tee? 18:03, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist wirklich eine Frechheit! Die haben meinen Artikel zu Luke Skywalker einfach kopiert. Wissen die eigentlich, wie viel Arbeit ich mir damit gemacht habe. Also ich habe auch null Bock mich hier anzustrengen, wenn die das einfach mir nichts, dir nichts kopieren. Die haben sogar unseren früheren Einleitungssatz von der Hauptseite auf ihre Hauptseite kopiert. Das übertrifft echt alles... unglaublich. Dieses GNU bedeutet, dass die neben der eigentlichen Quelle Jedipedia alle Autoren des originalen Artikels aufführen müssen. Also müssen die irgendwo gut sichtbar die komplette Versionsgeschichte eines Artikels einbinden. Wir müssen die einfach damit stressen und dann ist das Problem schnell wieder weg, hoffe ich zumindest. Ihr müsst das auch mal so sehen: Selbst wenn die Sithpedia alles kopiert, wird die Wiki niemals funktionieren. Sie wird keine oder nur sehr wenig eigene Benutzer haben und der dortige Admin wird sich schon bald mit organisatorischen Problemen konfrontiert sehen. Da wäre erst mal diese GNU-Lizenz. Aber auch so hat die Sithpedia keine Struktur, keine Kategorien, keine Portale, eine schlechte Hauptseite, keine Benutzer... einfach nichts. Wir haben das Recht die Sithpedia als eigene Werbeplattform zu missbrauchen, indem wir sie dazu zwingen, in ihren Artikeln auf die Jedipedia und ihren Autoren zu verweisen. Und zwar gut sichtbar... :) So können wir aus dieser Frechheit unseren Vorteil ziehen... Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:07, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde nun alle kopierte Artikel auf der Diskussionsseite ermahnen und auf die Bestimmungen der GNU-Lizenz eingehen. Wenn sie nicht fristgerecht handeln, nehme ich mir das Recht heraus, die Artikel zu löschen. So einfach ist das!! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe einen Hinweis gemacht, bei Einhaltung sollte die Sache vom Tisch sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :OK, dann lasse ich mal meine Bemühungen stecken. Hoffentlich regieren sie :) Ich bin echt stinke sauer auf sowas... --Little Ani Admin 18:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Das kann ich gut verstehen, als ich gesehen habe, dass sie Lichtschwert kopiert haben... Kyle22 18:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Im zugehörigen Forum der Sithpedia wurde vom Admin auf meine Hinweise folgende Aussage gemacht: Hallo Gast, genau, die Quellen wurden bei uns noch vergessen in die Artikel zu schreiben, natürlich wird die Jedipedia noch in den Quellen erscheinen. MfG Jedimeister OBI WAN Also ist wohl zu hoffen, dass sie das noch hinzufügen werden.Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:21, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Klare Ansage, Premia! Bild:;-).gif Dann wollen wird doch mal sehen was sie machen... Gruß Kyle22 18:22, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe ein Portal erstellt, in dem Lizenzverletzungen gemeldet und überprüft werden: Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung Premia Admin 18:35, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde das Ganze da ist eine riesige Frechheit. Wollen wir hoffen, dass die sich daran halten, denn sonst müssten wir wirklich entsprechende Schritte einleiten. Meiner Meinung nach ist es mit der Erwähnung der Artikel-Herkunft auch nicht getan, aber wir werden sehen... Ben Kenobi Admin 18:47, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Finde ich auch, ich meine was ist der Zweck des Wikis und was denken die Benutzer von sich? ICh meine vielleicht schreiben die ja noch auf ihrer Benutzerseite:Artikel, die ich ganz alleine markiert, kopiert und heir eingefügt habe oder sowas, ich meine auf so eine Arbeit kann man doch nicht stolz sein oder von sich behaupten etwas geleistet zu haben...Vielleicht ist es aber auch so, dass der Admin der Sithpedia ein ehemaliger Benutzer von uns ist und sich hier als Vandale geoutet hat und dann gesperrt wurde und sich so an uns rächen will...aber das glaube ich eher weniger... Boba 19:06, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe die Verweise mal überall eingefügt, aber ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie Ben. Irgendwie ist das trotzdem unbefriedigend... --Little Ani Admin 19:34, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Niveau scheint dort ohne die kopierten Texte auch nicht gerade das höchste zu sein, sehr niedrig .... --Asajj Tee? 19:41, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab mir das mal genau angesehen und folgendes festgestellt: Die Sithpedia ist der lächerliche Klon der Jedipedia, ins leben gerufen von den Autoren dieses Artikels Inoffizieller Star Wars Fanclub. Einige dieser Autoren, sind glaube ich auch bei uns angemeldet. Boba 19:59, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *der hier könnte dort arbeiten, er hat den Artikel geschrieben. Und Benutzer:Kanzler Patrick scheint glaube ich dort als "Lord Patrick" auch aktiv zu sein. --Asajj Tee? 20:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Dann fragen wir doch einfach mal nach, oder? Mehr als abstreiten können sie es nicht. Kyle22 20:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) *(nach Bearbeitungskonflikt Ich verstehe, dass ihr aufgebracht seid. Ich empfinde das hier selbst als eine unglaubliche Frechheit, aber fangt jetzt bitte nicht an, die Leute dort anzupöbeln. Noch ist ja kein so schlimmes Wort gefallen (in den Diskussionen der Sithpedia), aber ich will es lieber vorher gesagt haben, als hinterher. Gerade der Artikel zu Jabba legt eigentlich nahe, dass es sich bei denen nicht unbedingt um bösartige kriminelle Genies handelt. Anscheinend kopiert auch nur einer von ihnen unsere Artikel (und das ist ausgerechnet der Admin), während die anderen selbst schreiben. Einer der Benutzer (Lord Patrick) hat ja selbst gefragt, ob es die Sithpedia nötig hätte zu kopieren, und hat auch selbst Artikel angefangen (Bastion). Vielleicht sieht es also schlimmer aus, als es ist. Vielleicht haben die sich einfach keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ein zweites Wiki vollkommen überflüssig ist und der Admin wolltte nur schnell ein Paar Artikel als Anfang haben. Schließlich hat er ja auch zugestimmt, dass die Jedipedia als Urheber der Texte genannt wird. Wie gesagt, vielleicht ist alles anders, als es gerade aussieht. Regt euch nur nicht allzusehr deswegen auf, das lohnt sich eh nicht und verdirbt euch nur noch mehr die Laune. Ruhe über Zorn. Ehre über Hass. ;) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:16, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Mag schon sein, aber erste mal ich bin kein Jedi ;), deswegebn bin ich sauer, ich bin wirklich sauer geworden als ich das entdeckt habe, und ich werde nicht oft sauer. Ich hatte Glück mich mit Arbeit ablenken zu können aber egal, wenn sie da wenigstens Stubs kopiert hätten, aber solche Artikel wie Luke Skywalker, Palpatine das verschlägt einem die Sprache, der zur Jedipedia, ist ja wohl nur noch ne Frechheit, am schlimmsten allerdings ist die Diskussion von Boba Fett siehe hier da kommt man sich doch rechtlich verarscht vor, also wenn ich an RCs Stelle wäre, würde ich denen ordentlich den Marsch blasen, glücklicher Weise bekommt er davon jetzt nichts mit, Gruß Jango 20:23, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was?? Das gibts nicht ich bin gekommen wollte mal auf Premias diskssionsseite mal gucken was los ist. Und jetzt lese ich: DAS DIE SITHPEDIA UNSERE ARTIKEL KOPIERT! das sehe ich mir sofort an. Was soll der ganze Quatsch. --Shaak Ti 20:29, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Liest euch mal das http://jedimeister.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Diskussion:Jabba durch. --Shaak Ti 20:41, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja Leute, nun regt auch mal nicht künztlich auf. Theoretisch dürfen die das ja, da wir unsere Artikle unter GNU haben. Damit dürfen alle Leute eigentlich unsere sachen kopieren und auch bearbeiten unter der Vorraussetzung, dass sie den/die Originalautor/Quelle nennen und dann alles unter die selbe Lizenz stellen. Derjenige der dies macht holt suich bei uns quasi eine Lizenz um unsere Werke so benutzen zu dürfen. Da sie dies aber in der Vergangenheit nicht ge4tan haben, dürften wir sie Verklagen, da sie den Lizeznvertrag gebrochen haben, bzw die Grundbedingungen dafür garnicht erfüllt haben und somit keine Lizenz besessen haben. Sollte jmd zuviel Geld haben... nunja. Andereseits könenn wir ihn jede weitere Kopie untersagen und sie massiv unter druck setzen und nur mit einer Klage drohen. --Modgamers 20:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wo für ein zweiter Star Wars Wiki überhaupt. Also ihr seid Locker Jungs Ich finde da muss was dran gemacht werden. --Shaak Ti 21:00, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn ich seit eben versuch, die Sithpedia aufzurufen, bekomme ich einen "error 404 Seite nicht gefunden" und in ihrem Forum haben sie die Sithpedia-Diskusion archiviert. Ich glaube, die haben das Projekt aufgegeben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:08, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Im Google-Cache müsste es noch sein... geil währe, wenn wir die nun wirklich verklagen würden ^^ --Modgamers 21:09, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du das Geld hast, mach es doch ;). --Asajj Tee? 21:10, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gut die können unsere Artikel nicht mehr kopieren. --Shaak Ti 21:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) He Leute als ich vorhin in der sithpedia war sah ich mir die letzten änderungen an. der Artikel Obi Wan Kenobi Und Anakin Skywalker wurden geleert jemand hat fast denn ganzen inhalt gelöscht. Die Ip die alles gelöscht hat hat geschrieben diese Artikel gehören der Jedipedia. Und Anakin Skywalker und Obi Wan Kenobi waren von uns kopiert. und diese Ip hat sie gelöscht und hat gegsagt die Artikel gehören der Jedipedia. --Shaak Ti 21:25, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hochladeproblem Sorry, dass sich dzwischenfunke, aber es ist beim Hochladen bei mir ein Fehler aufgetreten. Es kam folgende Meldung unter dem Titel "Interner Fehler": Konnte Datei „/srv/www/web110/phptmp/phpou4v6A“ nicht nach „/srv/www/web110/html/wiki/images/Trauerfeier.jpg“ kopieren. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los ist. Könntest du dir die Sache mal ansehen, Premia? MfG Kyle22 20:18, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Kyle, danke für den Hinweis. Ben, Asajj, Jango und ich können auch nicht mehr hochladen, Nanil hingegen schon. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:30, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Eine neue Hoffnung... Häng dich rein, wir verlassen uns auf dich! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 21:51, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ansonstensind wir verloren! --Asajj Tee? 21:52, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Es gibt neue Erkenntnisse. Bild:--).gif Aber wir sollten die Diskussion hier weiterführen, weil es alle betrifft. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:55, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hey, klasse dass du es wieder hinbekommen hast! Aber mal ehrlich: Der Server leckt wie ein alter Kahn und du, Premia, darfst ständig im Jedipedia-Frachtraum die Wassereinbrüche flicken - das kann's doch nicht sein! Ich hoffe, das mit dem Umzug klappt bald... Gruß Kyle22 15:36, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wiki-Hilfen Hallo,kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wie ich ein Logo in mein gerade erstelltes Wiki machen kann?--The Collector 17:04, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Dein Wiki? Kyle22 17:08, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Collector, wechsle ins Verzeichnis skins/common/images und tausche wiki.png durch das neue Logo aus. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:19, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wo soll man das machen?Das mit skins und so--The Collector 15:19, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Im FTP. Premia Admin 16:35, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Was für ein Wiki hast du denn? Könntest du mir einen Link geben? Darth Tobi 19:23, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite sperren He Premia kannst du meine benutzerseite halbsperren ? So das unangemeldete Benutzer daran nichts machen können. --Shaak Ti 20:40, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Shaak Ti, ich habe deine Benutzerseite für nicht registrierte Benutzer gesperrt. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:50, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Vielen Dank. --Shaak Ti 21:51, 22. Aug 2007 (CEST) kannst du das bei mir auch machen? Und was war Heute mittag mit Jedipedia los?Gruß, --The Collector 20:15, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es erfolgte ein Update. Etwas wurde aktualisiert. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:17, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Collector, folgendes: Die Anfrage nach einer Halbsperrung der Benutzerseite nimmt zu. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir nur noch solche Benutzerseiten halbsperren, die von einer IP vandalisiert wurden, weil ich sonst keinen Sinn darin sehe. Gruß, Premia Admin 00:25, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Optimierungsarbeiten an der Datenbank Was wurde den Aktualisiert ? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:07, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Datenbank, was auch immer das heißt und was das genau gebracht hat ist mir ebenfalls nicht bekannt, aber Premia gibt darüber bestimmt gerne, ausführlich sowie leicht verständlich (für Personen wie mich ;)) Antwort. Oder Premia? ;) Gruß Boba 14:13, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Sehr vielen Dank für deine Antwort Boba. Aber leider weis ich auch nicht was das mit der Datenbank gebracht hat:( Aber ich hoffe auch das Premia dazu weitere Informationen gibt. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich möchte euch erzählen worum es in den Optimierungsarbeiten ging. Wenn ihr euch noch erinnert, hatten wir Probleme mit der Suche: Jedipedia:Meldungen#Suchfunktion vorübergehend nicht benutzbar. Dieses Problem wurde am 31.7. gelöst: Jedipedia:Meldungen#Suchfunktionsproblem gelöst. Allerdings lieferte die Suche nun Ergebnisse, die nicht mehr alle Seiten der Jedipedia berücksichtigten. So erschienen z.B. beim Suchbegriff Jeth nur 5 Suchergebnisse. Nun muss ich kurz den technischen Hintergrund erzählen, auch wenn es etwas zu weit führt. Das Problem mit der Suche habe ich durch einen rebuild gelöst, dieser rebuild erfordert das Einrichten eines Servers offline auf dem Rechner, ich habe hierfür das Programm Xampp verwendet, und unsere Datenbank der Jedipedia. In der Datenbank sind vor allem zwei Tabellen wichtig für den rebuild: wiki_searchindex und wiki_text. Nach dem rebuild gab es für den Suchbegriff Jeth wieder 17 Ergebnisse. Das betraf nun natürlich nicht nur den Begriff Jeth, sondern sämtliche Begriffe. Z.B. hatte Yoda41 das selbe mit dem Suchbegriff Luke beobachtet. Da ich nun aber die Datenbank runterspielte ohne Jedipedia offline zu setzen, war ein rebuild, der die Suche zu 100 % optimiert, nicht gewährleistet, denn die Tabelle wiki_text hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder mit neuen Artikeln gefüllt. Das ist der Grund weshalb ich Jedipedia gestern offline nahm. Nun ist die Suche zu 100 % optimiert und ich hoffe, dass alle Fragen beantwortet sind. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 14:37, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Wirklich ausführlich lieber Premia Bild:;-).gif, ich denke du hast alle Fragen beantwortet, allerdings werde ich jetzt mal kurz deine Erklärung in meinen Worten wiedergeben, um sicherzustellen, dass ich das auch alles richtig verstanden habe. Also: Als wir das Suchproblem hatten, hast du kurzerhand einen rebuild gemacht um die suche wieder "ganz" zu machen, hast die Jedipedia aber nicht offline gesetzt, aus welchem Grund auch immer (soweit ich mich erinnere hattest du damals noch kein Internet, weil du deinen Anbieter gewechselt hast, musstest also in ein Internet-Café...teure Angelegenheit nehme ich mal an und du wolltest bestimmt aus großer Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung zu deinen Usern (also im Sinne von Freunde/gute Bekannte, nicht dass das jetzt Verwirrungen auslöst;)) das Problem schnell lösen) und während dieses Rebuilds sind neue Artikel entstanden, die natürlich links zu den bereits bestehenden Artikeln haben, und dadurch ist dann irgendwas schiefgelaufen bzw. die zwei Tabellen, haben alte informationen durch neue ersetzt (nehme ich jetzt mal an). Da die neuen Informationen, nicht mehr 100% erfolg auf die Suche eines bestimmten Begriff bzw. weil nicht mehr alle Artikel bei der Suche nach einem bestimmten Begriff wie Jeth oder Luke aufgelistet wurden, musstest du zur Gewährleistung einer vollständigen Datenbank Jedipedia offline setzten und nochmal einen rebuild machen, damit alte und neue Informationen in der Suche aufgelistet werden. Stimmt das so oder hab ich was falsch verstanden? Gruß Boba 15:05, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Hi Boba, stimmt so. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 15:41, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich verstehe es nicht wirklich, aber wenn das Problem ja gelöst ist, ist alles in Ordnung Bild:;-).gif. --Bel Iblis 15:42, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich fang mal wieder Links an. Ich habe es als erstes auch nicht richtig verstanden aber nach nochmals durchlesen und überlegen habe ich jetzt alles verstanden. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:53, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hey ist ja super :) dann fange ich doch langsam an schwierige sachen (wenn man hier von schwierg sprechen kann) zu verstehen. Dumm nur das ich nicht merke, dass ich es verstanden habe :(...Naja hoffe, solche Probleme treten nicht nochmal bzw. nicht so schnell erneut auf, damit du auch mal Zeit hast bzw. genügend Zeit hast und ein reines Gewissen hast (also nicht denken dass du keines hättest ;) ich mein damit, dass du dich voll konzentrieren kannst und nicht ständig im Kopf schwirren hast....das muss ich noch tun und das und das) um dich deinen brillianten Schreibfähigkeiten zuzuwenden und uns wieder so einen tollen Artikel wie Arca Jeth schenken kannst :) Gruß Boba 17:10, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem ich meine To-do-Liste durch habe, weil ich dann endlich wieder einen Artikel schreiben kann. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 17:23, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nomi Sunrider Hallo Premia! Schon mal daran gedacht, Nomi Sunrider zu überarbeiten, wenn du deine To Do's abgearbeitet hast? --Bel Iblis 11:44, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Garm, da ich vorhabe, die Jedi-Chroniken komplett zu ergänzen (kann sich nur um Dekaden handeln... Bild:;-).gif), gehört Nomi auf jeden Fall dazu. Premia Admin 05:19, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Chroniken Hab gehört das du dich mit den Jedi-Chroniken gut auskennst. Hast du was an den Artikeln: Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Teil 1 ,Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Teil 2 , Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Teil 3 ,Der Untergang der Sith Teil 2 ,Der Untergang der Sith Teil 3 ,Der Sith-Krieg Teil 1 ,Der Sith-Krieg Teil 1 , Der Sith-Krieg Teil 2, Der Sith-Krieg Teil 3 schon was vor? --Shaak Ti 18:19, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vor ja, aber nicht in absehbarer Zeit, weil es in meiner administrativen To-do-Liste noch viel anzupacken gibt und das Vorrang hat. Du kannst dich also gerne ranmachen an die Artikel. Tipp: Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith 3 gibt es nicht. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 05:25, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Gut, dann mach ich mich bald an die Arbeit. Und ja Das godldene Zeitalter der Sith 3 gibts nicht. War ein Versehen. Sorry. --Shaak Ti 19:25, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Doch, gibt es: 1 und 2, aber 3 nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:45, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Stimmt da hab ich nen Fehler gemacht. Wie auch immer schön das sich auch andere für die Jedi-Chroniken interissieren. --Shaak Ti 19:49, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Premia. Möge die Macht dich auch im folgendem Jahr begleiten, schützen und leiten. Ich hoffe du feierst schön und bekommst viele Geschenke (vielleicht einen Wookiee, der dir ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen kann ;)) und viele neue Quellen. Viel Glück in der Zukunft. Gruß Boba 00:05, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST)PS Ich bin übrigends Anhänger des Premia Fanclubs^^ Die SW-Magazin Ausgabe die du mir geschickt hast, werde ich nämlich ein rahmen lassen und jeden Tag anbeten ;) In dem Sinne u-u-ua ua Auo Boba 17:12, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hey, Premia! Ich wünsche dir zu deinem Geburtstag auch alles Gute. Es ist echt cool, dass du und Ben zufällig am gleichen Tag Geburtstag habt. Naja, feier noch schon wild und habe viel Erfolg im neuen Lebensjahr :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:08, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir alles Gute, Premia! Lass uns heute mal ein wenig feiern! Bild:;-).gif Möge die Macht auch weiterhin mit uns sein! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 00:11, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Briikase gote'tuur! und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Premia Bild:Happy.gif Alles gute im neuen Lebensjahr mögen viele Geschenke Bild:Present.gif deinen Geburtstag berreichern, einen schönen Kuchen sollst du bekommen und nachdem du die Kerzen ausgeblassen hast Bild:Wunsch.gif mögen deine Wünsche in erfüllung gehen Gruß Jango 00:19, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glühstrumpf.=) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 09:07, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Erik, das wollte ich sagen! Naja egal: Auch von mir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Feier schön! --Bel Iblis 13:08, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtag! Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß beim Feiern! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:32, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburstag Premia, und viel Glück im neuen Lebensjahr. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 17:20, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Premia! MfG - Cody 17:23, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. --Shaak Ti 20:00, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich wünsch dir nen Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich =) --Assassin 22:20, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Alles Gute nachträglich auch von mir, hoffe du hast schön gefeiert. Gruß--General Grievous 22:47, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) thumb|[[Darth Vader 30th Anniversary]] Danke euch allen! Ich habe mich sehr über eure Glückwünsche gefreut! Bild:--).gif Cebtays Geschenk für mich möchte ich euch gerne zeigen (der Thumb rechts). @Boba: Ein Premia-Fanclub? Ich glaube den gabs noch gar nicht... Bild:;-).gif Schön, dass dir das Magazin eine Freude gemacht hat. Das sieht das Admin-Team doch gerne! *Caramelldansen sing* Premia Admin 05:00, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus Traurig, traurig. Sowas unerfreuliches direkt unter etwas erfreulichem.... Ich würde gerne etwas zu Vandalismus und einige rechtliche Sachen mit dir besprechen, allerdings würde ich das nur sehr ungern hier, wo jeder mitlesen kann besprechen. Melde dich doch bitte mal über icq (444-894-623) oder e-Mail (CC2224@web.de). MfG - Cody 20:59, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Cody, hab dich im ICQ geaddet. Premia Admin 21:29, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Gut, aber nicht wundern, wenn es manchmal nicht ganz funktioniert, meine verbindung ist nicht die beste... MfG - Cody 21:30, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Spärliche Anwesenheit im September Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, ich möchte euch mitteilen, dass ich im September leider nur spärlich da sein kann, weil ich in der letzten Septemberwoche Prüfungen (Uni) habe und mitten in den Vorbereitungen bin. Im Oktober werde ich wieder 100 % für die Jedipedia da sein und endlich meine To-do-Liste weiter abarbeiten können! Viele Grüße Premia Admin 21:02, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Magazin Kommt nicht jetzt im Oktober die erste Ausgabe des Magazines, welches wir gewonnen haben? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 21:05, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das Off. Star Wars Magazin Nr. 47 erscheint am 04.10.07. Im Abo dürfte es früher kommen. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 21:21, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Namensraum Babel Ich habe gesehen, dass es diesen Namensraum jetzt gibt, können/sollen wir die Vorlagen übertragen? Wenn ja, wie könnte man bekannt machen, dass das geändert wurde, denn wenn jeder die Vorlagen behält, ist der neue Namensraum leider unnütz. Kann man die Bebeln, aus dem Namensraum wie Vorlagen mit einfügen? MfG - Cody 21:52, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :In den Namensraum Babel bitte noch nichts eintragen! Spätestens im Oktober gehts los. Gruß, Premia Admin 02:35, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun hat Jango schon angefangen, deshalb habe ich die ersten Babels ergänzt: Kategorie:Babelvorlagen. Also es kann jetzt jeder neue Babels ergänzen, dafür einfach eine Babel aus der Kategorie kopieren und entsprechend ändern. Premia Admin 04:15, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hinweis: Die Diskussion geht hier weiter: Jedipedia:Vorschläge#Babel. Premia Admin 04:53, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ups sorry Premia, ich wusste nicht das man noch nicht anfangen darf, ich hab da mich mit Ben unerhalten, der wussts anscheinend auch nicht, sonst hätt er mich abgehalten, tut mr leid, wo stand den das man nicht darf, muss ich wohl übersehen haben Jango 06:44, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Halb so schlimm, Jango. Steht alles hier: Jedipedia:Vorschläge#Babel. Gruß, Premia Admin 06:45, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok, na dann ist gut, ich fass es nicht, jetzt bis du auch in die Reihe der Benutzerseiten mit Infobox aufgestege, coole Spezies, wo wir grade da sind, Eis essen? :P Gruß Jango 06:54, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::eis essen? Bild:bubble.gif Premia Admin 06:58, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::War mir so klar, das das jetzt kommt, egal muss zur Schule -.- bis später Jango 07:00, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Bis dann. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 07:01, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Lieber Premia, Ich bin Falke 561,sehr neu und kenne mich noch gar nicht aus und finde,dass du sehr erfahren bist.Ich frage mich wie man einen Artikel erstellen kann der nicht auf der Benutzerseite zu sehen ist sonder wie die meisten frei zugänglich sind. :Hallo Falke, ich möchte dir deine Frage gerne beantworten. Einen neuen Artikel erstellst du, indem du einen roten Link klickst. Rote Links zeigen an, dass entsprechender Begriff als Artikel noch nicht existiert. Falls du gezielt nach einem Begriff suchen möchtest, gibst du diesen im Suchfeld links unter der Navigation ein. Wenn nun ein Artikel vor dir erscheint, gibt es den Artikel schon, falls in den Suchergebnissen "Übereinstimmungen mit Überschriften" und "Übereinstimmungen mit Inhalten" angezeigt werden, solltest du schauen, ob es den Artikel vielleicht nicht doch schon gibt. Wenn du dir dann sicher bist, dass es den Artikel noch nicht gibt, kannst du in den Suchergebnissen auf den roten Link klicken, der in folgender Zeile erscheint: "Wenn Sie sich mit dem Thema auskennen, können Sie selbst den Artikel „xxx“ verfassen." Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du dich gerne wieder bei mir melden. Viel Erfolg! Premia Admin 17:49, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Signatur Ist es eigentlich ofiziell erlaubt, sich ein an seine Signatur dranzuhängen, oder nur geduldet? Und wie ist es mit Farben? Darf man sich die Signatur farbig machen? MfG - Cody 21:17, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Cody, die Regelung für die Gestaltung der Signatur muss noch in die Richtlinien, deshalb wird im Moment die Verwendung von und nur geduldet. Die farbige Gestaltung allerdings ist nicht erlaubt. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:21, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Schade... Bild:--(.gif MfG - Cody 21:25, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Blumenvasen bei mir zuhause So... Ich wollte gerade Little Ani bereits bitten, die Accounts auf Übereinstimmung der IPs zu kontrollieren. Gut das du dies schon gemacht hast. Wollt ich dir nur mal ganz diskret mitteilen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:24, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Deine Diskretion ist umwerfend, E.B ... Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 23:26, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß.Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:27, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia-Logo Wie es das 30-Jahre-Gewinnspiel gab, gab es ja jede Runde ein neues Logo. Kann mn die irgendwo finden? Gruß K. Mephisto CT-47/26-2196 19:02, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja gibt es warte ich such dir die Kategorie raus. Boba 20:16, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Gut schreib sie mir bitte auf meine Disku oder daher. Gruß K. Mephisto CT-47/26-2196 CT-47/26-2196 20:18, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Diskussionen werden immer da fortgeführt wo sie begonnen haben, kopier dir den link im Quelltext und binde den dann in deine Benutzerseit ein, dann findest du sie immer, also die Kategorie heißt Kategorie:Verfügbare Bilder schau da unter J. Boba 20:22, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke K. Mephisto Disku CT-47/26-2196 20:47, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber da find ich sie nicht... du weißt eh, dass ich die Logos meine auf denen (meistens) meistens Obi-Wan drauf ist. Die die imer Links oben sicnd und wenn man draufklickt kommt man zur Hauptseite K. Mephisto Disku CT-47/26-2196 20:54, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ach das meinst du, geh auf meine Benutzerseite und da auf das Jedipedianerbabel, klick drauf und dann hast du das Bild. Boba 21:02, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi Mephisto, ich habe die Logos für dich hochgeladen: Bild:Logo_ep1.png|Episode 1 Bild:Logo_ep2.png|Episode 2 Bild:Logo_ep3.png|Episode 3 Bild:Logo_ep4.png|Episode 4 Bild:Logo_ep5.png|Episode 5 Bild:Logo_ep6.png|Episode 6 Gruß, Premia Admin 22:12, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sehen echt klasse aus.Tobias 22:14, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Danke K. Mephisto Disku CT-47/26-2196 14:26, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Move Rechte Hi Premia!Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir Move-Rechte einrichten könntest.Ich hätte sowas manchmal schon gebraucht und konnte es eben nicht.Wenn nicht dann ist es auch nicht schlimm ich wollt einfach mal fragen.Tobias 23:34, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Tobias, ich habe dir move-Rechte gegeben. Gruß, Premia Admin 02:16, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Super,danke!Tobias 08:22, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Neues Star Wars Wiki gefunden Hi Premia, ich glaube wir haben uns mal in ICQ darüber unterhalten, dass sollte ich ein Star Wars Wiki finden, dass du noch nicht kennen solltest, ich mich bei dir melden soll. Nun ich denke, dieser Fall ist eingetroffen. Ich habe vorhin durchs Netz geklickt und bin dabei auf die Jawapedia die italienische Wiki in Sachen Star Wars gestossen. Sie ist zwar noch nicht sonderlich groß, aber wenn du Lust und Zeit hast, kannt du die Interwikilinks ja schonmal für sie möglich machen :) Viele Grüße Boba 13:57, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich hab da noch ne Frage bezüglich den neuen Richtlinien in Sachen Diskussionen, wenn der User jetzt Doppelpunkte vergisst, darf man die dann hinzufügen (also Form reinbringen) oder ist das verboten, sprich ein verändern des Kommentares? PPS:Ich hab noch eins gefunden Svenska Star Wars Wikin. Welche Sprache das jetzt ist, weiß ich aber nicht, aber könnte Schwedisch sein...muss man mal den Nils fragen. Boba 14:18, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist Schwedisch :) Geil das die endlich auch eine gemacht haben die Schweden. Ich dachte schon ich muss das mal machen aber so viel Aufwand wollte ich den auch nicht. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:03, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo Boba, danke für die beiden Funde! Bild:--).gif Wenn man sich die Statistiken der beiden Wikis anschaut, wird man feststellen, dass sie doch relativ neu sind. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sie trotzdem demnächst in die Interwikis aufnehmen. @Klingone: Danke für die Identifizierung. Bild:;-).gif Zu den Diskussionen: Die Kommentare dürfen in keinster Weise verändert werden. Allerdings ist es erlaubt Überschriften hinzuzufügen oder entsprechend anzupassen, wenn das einer besseren Übersicht dient. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:28, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ja kein Problem Premia. Wen man auf der Hauptseite der Schwedischen Wiki liest steht da das sie am 22 Juli 07 gegründet wurde. Also noch mal zu den Diskussionen, also wen man Doppelpunkte da vor setzt, damit es eine bessere Übersicht gibt darf man das auch nicht? Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 18:34, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Es gibt Benutzer, die das nicht wollen. Deshalb sollten Kommentare bleiben, wie sie sind. Es sei denn, da hat jemand völlig verkorkst formatiert. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:47, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::.Ja okay kein Problem. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:53, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::P.S Währ nur geil!! :) Neue Sithpedias? Hallo Premia, ich bin heute auf zwei deutsche Star Wars Wikis gestoßen: Codypediahttp://www.gratis-wiki.com/codypedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite - Diese Seite sollte man vielleicht im Auge behalten, gerade einige Stellen am Anfang des Artikel Star Wars wurden abgeschrieben. Die zweite Seite ist Clonetroopiahttp://www.gratis-wiki.com/Clonetroopia/index.php?title=Wal - Die kann man aber glaube ich nicht ernst nehmen. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 12:19, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Jo das ist ja total komisch, die haben sogar bei ihren Zitatsammlungen den Namensraum von uns bei Hochladen angegeben. Also unter Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung hochgeladen -.- total komisch, sollten wir ein Auge draufhalten, gut gemacht Opi-Wann Boba 12:28, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: GIBT ES EINGENTLICH KEIN DEUTSCHES STAR WARS WIKI DAS SELBSTSTÄNDIG ARBEITEN KANN! --Shaak Ti 19:46, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Doch wir!Und wir können doch stolz sein das viele denken das wir gut sind und uns deswegen kopieren,obwohl es Schwachsinn ist schließlich hat die Jedipedia am Anfang auch nicht von der Wookiepedia kopiert.Tobias 19:55, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich lösche alle Artikel die die von uns kopiert haben. --Shaak Ti 20:02, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich habe Codypedia in unser Portal Lizenzverletzung gestellt: Jedipedia:Lizenzverletzung#Seiten, die die GNU-Lizenz verletzen. Clonetroopia verletzt die GNU-Lizenz nicht. Bleibt abzuwarten, wie Codypedia auf meinen Hinweis reagiert. Danke für die Angabe, Opi-Wann! Gruß, Premia Admin 20:06, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Trozdem die müssen damit rechnen das ich alle kopierten Artikel lösche. --Shaak Ti 20:50, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Er muss damit rechnen.Die Codypedia hat nämlich nur einen Benutzer.Tobias 20:56, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Egal wie viele. Ich werde alle Artikel von uns die sie kopiert haben Löschen. --Shaak Ti 20:59, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das ist Vandalismus Shaak Ti... du wirst besser gar nichts tun, zumindest nicht sowas! --Little Ani Admin 21:09, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber wir können doch einfach nichts machen. --Shaak Ti 21:12, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wir? Eigentlich meinte ich dich dabei und deine angekündigten Vandalismus-Attacken auf andere Wikis... man regelt das heute durch Konversationen und nicht durch Edit-War -.- --Little Ani Admin 21:14, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na gut. Also ich tu erstmal gar nichts. Soltte das aber weiter gehen..... --Shaak Ti 21:18, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal abwarten und Kaffee trinken Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 21:27, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hey Leute!Die Codypedia hat den Artikel:Boba Fett kopiert!Und zwar nicht vom Admin:Cody sondern und jetzt kommt die absolute Höhe Der neue Benutzer:Doctor Vos bei dem auf seiner Benutzerseite bei Codypedia steht das er hier der Benutzer:Vos ist.Schreklich.Was haltet ihr davon?Tobias 16:05, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Habs auch gesehen!! Gut beobachtet Tobias, ich denke, das wird die Admins auf jeden Fall interessieren!! --Finwe Disku 16:13, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das ist wirklich bitter für mich denn ich dachte Vos hat sich gebessert.Tobias 16:15, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also jetzt schlägt's aber Dreizehn! Das ist nicht wahr, oder? Kyle22 16:19, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Guck doch!Ich kanns außerdem auch nicht fassen.Tobias 16:20, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Es stimmt leider. Schaut hier:http://www.gratis-wiki.com/codypedia/index.php?title=Benutzer:Doctor_Vos --Finwe Disku 16:22, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Es wäre gut wenn ein Admin Vos kontaktieren würde.... Darth Tobi 16:27, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ähm Sorry Leute, aber warum sollte vos soooo Auffällig sein? Wie ich von ihm gehört habe liegt ihn die JP am Herzen und er will wohl nicht nochmal gesperrt werden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:29, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Keine Ahnung warum er das macht, aber warum sollte sich jemand anderes anmelden und sich als Vos ausgeben?? --Finwe Disku 16:30, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber er ist es.Nachdem ich ihn gefragt habe warum er so was hat er seine Benutzerseite auf Codypedia gelöscht aber unter Versionen sieht man es noch.16:32, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST)Tobias :Ihr seit ein wenig naiv Jungs...ich kann mich auch da anmelden und sagen das ich hier in der Jedipedia Premia heiße...in Deutschland gilt grundsätzlich In dubio pro reo („Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten“) könnt ihr zweifelsfrei behaupten, dass Doctor Vos und Vos die selben Personen sind? Nein, ich denke nicht, ergo da mihi factum, dabo tibi ius. Boba 16:33, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sein ICQ name ist doctor und sein benutzername Vos=Doctor Vos.Auffälig oder?Tobias 16:35, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ähm Sorry Leute, aber warum sollte vos soooo Auffällig sein?-Heiliger Klingone...Naja, es ist wirklich traurig, aber Vos ist nunmal so auffällig, er hat sich doch auch schon als "Adi Vos" angemeldet, oder? Schade, ich dachte er hätte sich geändert.MfG--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:36, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Bitte nicht so viel Latain... Ich bin der gleichen Ansicht, es könnte jeder sein, mal ehrlich, es wäre die ideale Methode Vosn hier loszuwerden... Aber dennnoch sollten wir mit Vos reden, wenn er es tatsächlich ist, denke ich hat er seine Chance vertan. MfG - Cody 16:38, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Er hat sowas doch schon mal gemacht wo er sich für seinen Bruder ausgegeben hat.16:39, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST)Tobias ::::Jetz nochmal...Tobias, dass sind Indizien, keine Beweise. Mal ein einfaches, aber krasses Beispiel...In meiner Stadt wird jemand getötet, dass einzige was man über den Mörder weiß ist: er mag Star Wars und heißt Tobias...nach eurer logischen Schlussfolgerung bist du der Mörder Tobias. Habt ihrs jetzt verstanden? Richte erst bevor du dir sicher sein kannst, dass du nicht falsch liegst. Boba 16:40, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Nach 5 Bearbeitungskonflikten!!!: :::::Warum sollte sich jemand für Vos ausgeben??? --Finwe Disku 16:42, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Warum sollte ers selber tun, ist noch dümmer oder etwa nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:44, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Zeimlich verzwickt. Ein Admin sollte ihn sofort kontaktieren!! --Finwe Disku 16:45, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zumindest sollte er selbst was dazu sagen.Tobias 16:46, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was ist denn hier passiert?? --Shaak Ti 20:08, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Frag nit, Les doch Jango 20:13, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: WAS! Vos hat von uns die Artikel kopiert und in die Codypedia reingestellt. Aber wollte sich sich ändern. --Shaak Ti 20:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Äh, Vos hat selbst gesagt, dass er es ist: hier. -- 20:18, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Damit hat er seine letzte chance vertan. --Shaak Ti 20:19, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Euer Ärger ist für mich wunderbar nachzuvollziehen und auch ich empfinde so, aber dennoch begeht Vos damit kein Verbrechen. Es ist nicht einmal sicher, dass er es auch wirklich ist! Also zieht bitte keine falschen Schlüsse daraus und greift Vos nun nicht an. Es ist völlig legal, dass Artikel unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation unter Einhaltung der – zugegeben etwas lockeren – Lizenzbestimmungen kopiert werden dürfen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es eine Frechheit... das ist es auch, aber eine schlichte Kopie hat den Background nicht und wird daher immer eine Kopie sein und bleiben. Wir haben die Organisation, die Wartung und – das wichtigste – die aktiven Benutzer. Das alles gibt es dort nicht und deshalb gibt es erst mal keinen Grund, das als ernsthafte Bedrohung anzusehen. Bitte, bitte nicht...! --Little Ani Admin 20:42, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das Motiv und die Lust dazu haben viele... aber wer das getan hat der ist im Grunde noch schlimmer als Vos's Vergehen selbst. Dark Lord disku 20:48, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ani hat Recht Leute, lasst Vos mit euren Anschuldigungen in Ruhe, ich habs euch doch schon weiter oben gesagt. In dubio pro reo („Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten“) und Beweise habt ihr ja nicht, nur Indizien, ergo da mihi factum, dabo tibi ius („Gebt mir die Fakten und ich gebe euch Recht“). Und jetzt denkt nicht mehr so viel darüber nach, sondern schaut nur ob sie wieder kopieren ohne uns als Quelle anzugeben. Erfreut euch doch kurz an einem der neuen Smilies die ich hochgeladen habe Bild:Dance.gif naja ich geh jetzt jedenfalls was trinken Bild:Trinken.gif Gruß Boba 21:06, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Hi Premia, Ich habe hier die Frage gestellt, warum beim Artikel "Jedi-Enklave" bei "Errichtet" 4000 VSY steht? Ich glaube gelesen, bzw. gehört zu haben, dass Exar Kun bereits in der Enklave unterrichtet wurde, was bedeuten würde dass die Enklave vorher erbaut worden sein muss, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ben Kenobi meinte ich solle dich da mal fragen. Revan1188 13:31, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Revan, ich habe in der Diskussion:Jedi-Enklave#Errichtet geantwortet. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:36, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Peter Pan? Wer ist den Benutzer:Peter Pan?Ich dachte man muss einige Zeit dabei sein um Move-Rechte zu bekommen?Gruß Tobias 19:45, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Premia, der gerade etwas ausprobiert. Boba 19:47, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Achso.Ich war nur eben etwas überascht.Gruß Tobias 19:48, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Boba hat das richtig erkannt. Peter Pan ist mein Testaccount. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 20:02, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Hatttest du nicht mal Cin Drallig bzw. Nich Gillard als Testaccount eim Namensändern?? Apropos Namensändern, hat der alte Name eigentlich auch dir Rechte wie der den man jetzt hat? Also Asajj Ventress hat ja Move-Rechte gehabt als er sich umbennen ließ, aber hat der jetzt nicht mehr existente Asajj Ventress Account jetzt auch noch Move-Rechte? Bild:Idea.gif (hehe rate mal wo das her kommt^^) Gruß Boba 20:15, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Bel Iblis hat ja keinen neuen Account - sein bestehender wurde umbenannt. 20:38, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Verstehe, Meister Kenobi eure Weisheit ist wahrlich unfassbar. Boba 20:42, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wie konntest du etwas anderes annehmen, mein junger Padawan? Bild:;-).gif 20:43, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen...Verzeiht mir mein Meister...Boba 20:51, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Wie ich sehe hast du die Smileysammlung um einen weiteren, von mir favorisierten Smiley, erweitert. Sehr gut. Bild:Idea.gif In der Tat hatte ich den Account Nick Gillard, den ich in Cin Drallig umbenannt hatte, eben um die Namensänderung zu testen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt neu eingeführt wurde. Boba, dir entgeht aber auch gar nichts... Bild:;-).gif Den Rest hat der weise Ben schon erklärt. Bild:--).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 22:27, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Archiv/Rechte Oh, danke für den Hinweis, daran hatte ich jetzt garnicht gedacht, ich wusste, dass es so ist, hatte es aber einfach vergessen. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich besser aufpassen, wenn ich soetwas mache. Ich hätte jetzt mal noch zwei Fragen: 1. Woran merke ich wie groß (vom Speicher her) meine Diskussionsseite ist? 2. Kann ich bei Dir "Move-Rechte" beantragen? Im Voraus schonmal DANKE für die Antwort! Gruß Revan1188 20:37, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :1: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es anders geht, aber wenn deine Diskussionseite größer als 32kb hat wirst du beim berabeteiten "gewarnt", da einige Browser Probleme damit haben könnten. Klick einfach mal auf dieser Disku auf bearbeiten...die hat sogar über 62kb! :2: Premia ist ALLMÄCHTIG, das bedeutet er kann Bild:;-).gif Darth Tobi 21:06, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::1. Danke für den Tipp mit der Diskussionsseite! ::2. Heißt das, ich bekomme die Move-Rechte? ::Im Voraus schonmal DANKE für eine Antwort zu zweitens! Gruß Revan1188 21:22, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ob du die Rechte bekommst musst du auf Premias Antwort warten. Darth Tobi 21:25, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo Revan, ich habe dir Moverechte gegeben. @Tobi: Danke für die Erklärung. Genau so wirds gemacht! Oben auf der Registerkarte bearbeiten klicken, wenn da steht WARNUNG: Diese Seite ist 63KB groß; einige Browser könnten Probleme haben, Seiten zu bearbeiten, die größer als 32KB sind. Überlegen Sie bitte, ob eine Aufteilung der Seite in kleinere Abschnitte möglich ist., also ein Wert über 32KB, dann kann die Diskussionsseite archiviert werden. Ich sollte meine mal bald archivieren... Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 22:18, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Wenn keine Warnung angegeben ist, dann ist die Diskussionsseite kleiner als 32KB und sie darf in dem Fall noch nicht archiviert werden. :::::DANKE Premia!!! Bild:--).gif Revan1188 08:18, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Premia, ich habe da die kleine Diskussion zwischen dir und Nihlius 66 mitbekommen und möchte daher fragen, auch wenn es etwas merkwürdig klingt, ob ich auch Move Rechte bitte erhalte.(Habe zwar eininge Fehler gemacht, aber ich hoff das wird mir nicht all zu schlecht angerechnet). Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:13, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Was soll das? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so jedem die Move-Rechte geben!--The Collector Audienz 16:55, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke auch nicht das er es einfach so macht...was meinst du denn genau mit einfach so? Meister Plo Koon ist doch ein engagierter User! Darth Tobi 16:57, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Damit meine ich, das er die rechte nicht jedem der fragt geben sollte!--The Collector Audienz 16:59, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das ist Sache der Administration. Wenn Premia der Meinung ist, dass die Benutzer es sich "verdient" haben Move-Rechte zu bekommen, dann gibt er ihnen welche. Er gibt sie schliesslich nicht jedem, sondern nur denen, von denen er sich sicher ist, dass sie keinen Quatsch machen und dem Wiki damit helfen wollen. Boba 17:00, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Es liegt in Premias ermessen wer Move-rechte bekommt und wer nicht, da hast du nix zu sagen, außerdem darf jeder diese Rechte haben, wenn er sich in dieser Wiki aktiv beteiligt und seinen guten Willen zeigt. Das sind keine Sonderrechte, normalerweise haben diese Rechte jeder User, jedoch haben sich immer wieder sogenannte On-Wheels-Vandalismus-Fälle gehäuft, so dass diese Rechte nur noch auf Anfrage vergeben werden Jango 17:02, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich vertraue auch auf Premias Admin Instikt, dass er das schon richtig macht, und nicht jedem Benutzer der sich eben angemeldet hat sofort die Rechte gibt...aber warten wir einfach seine Antwort ab. Darth Tobi 17:03, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich habs ja kapiert.--The Collector Audienz 17:15, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Es war nicht unsere Absicht dich zu verärgern, falls das der Fall ist... Darth Tobi 17:23, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie Jango es schon richtig erklärt hat, sind Moverechte kein Sonderstatus, sondern eine Option, die einzig Vandalen vorbehalten bleibt. Ich kann nicht erkennen, dass es sich bei Plo Koon um einen Vandalen handelt. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:45, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Signatur Ich wollte mal Fragen, wie das mit den Signaturanhängseln, sind die Jetzt erlaubt, oder ist die Regelung noch nicht ausgereift? Ich hätte nämlich einen Vorschlag dazu. MfG - Cody 17:20, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hi Cody, in den Signaturen ist nur und erlaubt. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:36, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Was ist denn deine Idee Cody? Darth Tobi 17:48, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Der Vorschlag ist jetzt hier. MfG - Cody 17:55, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich schaus mir mal an! Darth Tobi 18:03, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST)